


a kind of happiness

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [24]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Cats, Clumsiness, Cute Henry, F/M, Feelings, Hinduism, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Modern Era, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Sleepiness, Sort Of, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vegetarian Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Jayadeep gets home after a long and awful day to find you sleeping in the couch...again.
Relationships: Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir/Reader, Past Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 6





	a kind of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

While the elevator went up, Jayadeep looked at his watch. He sighs, feelings tired since he has spent all day out and didn’t had a single moment to rest. Malik and Altaïr sent him and the Frye twins to get rid of some Blighters that were getting their noses where they didn’t belong, so, he spent his day doing that, mostly been the ‘distraction’ (without getting caught, gladly), so the Frye twins could do the real job, because, like everyone knew, he wasn’t that good as an assassin.

He rubs his eyes, still waiting for the elevator to open. When he looks at the little numbers above the floor, the metal box was still going by the six floor and he lived at the twelve. He sighed again and moved his hand to his pocket to see if he had his keys. He cursed in Hindi when he found that he didn’t. He wanted to facepalm himself, but he didn’t because he was too tired to do it.

“I hope she is there to open the door. If not, I can always sleep in the train”, he says to himself and no one looks strange at him because he is alone in the elevator.

He really hopes you are in the apartment, because if not, he is totally screwed. Jayadeep has the bad habit of leaving his things behind, specially his keys, but if you are at home, you could always open the door if it wasn’t open already, because you usually let it open when he was coming late.

“She is probably sleeping”, he says to himself again. “Lord Ganesh, just please, let the door be open, please”, he says with a worried tone.

He hates himself so much sometimes. He hates to be so clumsy, awkward and forgetful. Malik was always criticizing him for that, for been more of a book assassin than a practical assassin and, like if the thing couldn’t be even worse, he always compared him with Jacob, his ex-brother-in-law. Which didn’t have comparation because Jacob and he don’t have anything in common, except that they love Evie.

Jayadeep facepalms himself when his ex-girlfriend’s name comes up in his thoughts. The facepalm doesn’t even sounds because of how tired he is, but he did because he feels awfully ridicule thinking about her. Well, he does thinks of Evie sometimes. When he sees her, when he hears her, when she comes to him wanting help about something only him can find in the Bureau’s library. Maybe he thinks about her all the time. Okay, yes, he thinks about his ex all the time, but is practically impossible not to when they work together, and he sees her every damn day.

Jayadeep knows, he should feel ashamed or awful for doing something like that, for still holding on to something that isn’t real anymore, but still, he does, because he wasn’t prepare when she said that she didn’t love him anymore and that they should break their relationship. She wasn’t mean, because Evie wasn’t that kind of person, and Jayadeep thank her for her honesty, but he wasn’t prepared for that, he didn’t expect that in neither version of that moment, that he even brought her a ring and was going to ask her to marry him.

But of course, everything went to fuck, and Evie left him and that contributed to his reputation of useless assassin and now he feels awful every time he must see her in the eye or stand beside her because she moved on and he didn’t.

Jayadeep’s thoughts are interrupted by the elevator’s doors opening, so he shakes his thoughts away and gets out of the metal box to get to the flat he shares with you, a cat he doesn’t like too much and his plants. When he arrives to his door, he stops and prays a little before trying to open it. He sighs relieved when he sees is open but freezes a little when he hears the TV on.

He pops his head inside the apartment and finds everything dark, except for the living room that appears to have the TV on. Maybe you were awake. He enters slowly and calmly, closes the door and then turns on the light of the entrance before getting his shoes off and greet the plant beside the shoe rack. Is not until he is getting his coat off and hanging it, that he hears a meow and a ball of fluff appears.

Jayadeep stares at it for a few seconds, feeling too tired to deal with him. His relationship with the cat wasn’t a good one, if he is honest, partially because the cat tried to eat some of his flowers, but you were his roommate since Evie returned with Jacob, and you made clear since the beginning that the cat came with you like a package.

“Goodnight, Juracán”, he greets, with a tired voice and a little scared, because for him the black ball of fluff was a killing machine since he tried to eat his plants and since you explained to him that his name meant cyclone in your homeland’s folklore.

The cat looks at him, like he didn’t say anything at all and that makes him more nervous.

“Well, it’s late, I think I should go”, he says casually, just as nervous like he is with a person.

The Indian man swallows and chuckles nervously while the cat looks at him like he is hiding the ball which he likes to play with. Jayadeep moves carefully, like he is afraid to even enter the cat’s personal space. When he enters the living room, he stops suddenly, forgetting completely about the cat.

The TV is on, like he knew it was and is playing one of your favorite TV shows, but you are dead sleep in the couch, with your blanket all over you. He can even hear you snore and one of your arms is hanging from the couch. Jayadeep wants to laugh.

Is not the first time he comes home late and finds you sleeping in the couch, seeing one of your shows with closed eyes. Is quite normal of you to that and Jayadeep is use to it. But today somehow feels special because you are snoring and that’s new. Maybe he has something now to mock you about, just as you do to him since you found he can’t sleep if its not hugging a pillow.

Jayadeep finds himself smiling, for the first time in the day, since he felt like an idiot because he was making a fool of himself in front of Evie. He walks closer and then pocks you in the arm until you wake up looking at him like you are about to kill him.

“What the hell, Jayadeep?”, you say, sitting down, looking both sleepy and angry.

“Sorry, but you fell asleep in the sofa again”, you look at yourself and then around, to confirm it, and when you realize he is right, you groaned.

“And I miss half the show”, you complain, pointing to the TV behind him.

“You can always see it later but now you should go to sleep”, you roll your eyes in an annoyed way.

“You’re not my mom, Jayadeep”.

“Yes, but I’m your roommate and sleeping in the couch is not comfortable. I don’t want you complaining tomorrow of back pain”, you groan and after calling your cat, he jumps in your arms and you try to step out of the couch hugging him. But before you can get far, the blanket makes you lose your balance a little and you almost fell, if it wasn’t for Jayadeep’s quick action of holding you from your arm.

“Sorry”, you say, feeling stupid and sleepy.

This reminds you of that night you celebrated too hard with Jacob and the Rooks and you ended so drunk, Jayadeep had to carry you home and then you vomit in his shoes. You felt so ashamed in the morning that you buy him new shoes, which he didn’t accept.

But this time you are sleepy and not drunk, so that sounds better. A little bit better, that is.

“Is alright. Let me help you”, the Indian man is tired, but he still offers his help, because he has the vague idea that you aren’t going too far with the blanket mess you have.

Before you can say that you can do it yourself, he leans down a little and starts disentangling the blanket, until your legs are free. He doesn’t offer it back, but he kindly exhorts you to move. You do, a little lost because you are sleepy and is dark, but Jayadeep is there to correct your way and catch you if you look like falling.

It appears an eternity before you finally get to your room. Juracán jumps in your bed and cuddles close to you pillow before you do the same and the Indian man covers you with the blanket, he saved you from. Your room is dark, but thanks to the hallway’s light he turned on in your way there, you can see some of his face.

“Thanks”, you say, once you are wrap around the blanket like a burrito.

“Your welcome, roommate”, he says with a little smirk.

“Did everything go well today?”, he takes a few moments to answer, because you know everything.

Before Evie left him, before been roommates, you were friends, the type of friends that he wasn’t allowed to have because of his country’s traditions, but they weren’t in India, so it was okay. The point is that you were close, not as close as he thought he was with Evie, but close enough to know what crossed his mind sometimes. So, of course you knew how he felt every time he had to be close, talk or simply see Evie.

“It went well. I mostly did the distraction duty and they did the job”, he answers.

“But you feeling good after that? You looked quite worried of what Evie could think of your new coat”, you giggle a little, not to mock him; you giggle because you remembered him entering at five in the morning in your room to ask you if you thought Evie will like his new coat.

“Don’t mock me”.

“I’m not”, you giggle again, and he smirked, remembering the nervousness and later the relieved feeling because Evie didn’t notice the coat.

“She didn’t even notice the coat, so it was okay”, you then nod, and he stays quiet for a moment. “I think I should go; I need to bath and I’m kind of tired”.

“I left you some food in the fridge. It’s vegan, so you’ll eat before going to sleep”, he smirks unconsciously.

“Thanks”, you smile to him while he walked to the door.

He said his goodnights, you answered them, and then he closed the door, living you alone in the dark to cuddle with your cat.

At the other side of the door Jayadeep didn’t felt so tired anymore, but after smelling himself a little, he decided that he needed to take a bath. After it, he took the vegan meal you left him and sat down in the couch to see something, before going to sleep with a happy feeling in his chest.

The kind of happiness he felt when he was with Evie a long time ago. 


End file.
